2-D/Gallery
Life Before Gorillaz Young 2D.jpeg|An old photo of Stu Pot (foreground center) during his days at St. Wilfred's school. Gorilla original lineup s.jpg|2-D with the original Gorilla line up. Phase 1 Tomorrow Comes Today Tomorrow Comes Today 04.jpg Gorillaz Tomorrow Comes Today.gif DarkGorillazTCT.png CityGorillazTCT.png AllGorillazTCT.png Screen Shot 2018-07-13 at 8.23.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-13 at 8.26.49 PM.png 23 2-D.gif Screen Shot 2018-07-13 at 8.26.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-13 at 8.26.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-13 at 8.26.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-13 at 8.25.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-13 at 8.25.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-13 at 8.25.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-13 at 8.25.03 PM.png Clint Eastwood Gorillaz2.jpg 2-D Clint Eastwood (1).gif Murdoc and 2-D Clint Eastwood.gif Stuart Pot, 2-D.gif DBE1635C-CFA1-44D2-8637-557D15AD0886.jpeg 2-D Clint Eastwood.gif D0C93155-E7FF-45E6-ADF2-1E16E17EB168.jpeg 19-2000 Screenshot 78.png Screenshot 79.png 2-D, 19-200.gif Screenshot 80.png Screenshot 81.png Screen Shot 2018-07-01 at 6.00.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-01 at 5.59.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-01 at 6.00.01 PM.png 19-2000 Aftermath.gif Rock the House Screenshot 83.png 2-D Rock the House.gif Rock the House Gorillaz 2.gif Screenshot 88.png Screenshot 89.png Screenshot 90.png Screenshot 91.png Screenshot 92.png Murdoc's Rock The House .gif 23DD722D-76F5-44A1-B649-D44DE6C2C4A4.png RTH3.png RTH2.png RTH2dlegs.png Free Tibet FreeTibet Campaign 2D meditating with tibetans.png G-Bitez Jump the Gut JUMP the Gut by 2-D.gif jumpthegut1.png jumpthegut2.png jumpthegut3.png jumpthegut4.png JLIG2.png JLIG1.png Hey! Our Toys Have Arrived Gorillaz Action Figures.jpg B412022F-6E6A-4D36-87E5-54411F9CF3E8.jpeg heyourtoyshavearrived1.png heyourtoyshavearrived3.png heyourtoyshavearrived4.png 814FFCB0-BC64-46D3-86A4-B2C0B2489A17.jpeg 642B8BC9-E53E-4A4A-8555-ABA873541FC4.jpeg 2d.jpg 1791777C-AEBA-4A67-8511-0058FA50C2B9.jpeg Fancy Dress fancydress1.png fancydress2.png FancyDress.png The Eel TheEEl1.png TheEEl2.png TheEEl3.png Game Of Death FBC085D8-46C3-40BB-B59C-D39F327C1E58.jpeg CEFC250E-184C-45E5-B6B9-AF2E226EEE4B.jpeg 3983F484-62F7-401D-8E8E-86D79FF71048.jpeg BD44DF14-3D48-456C-A02F-67D1F34BBBFE.jpeg Official Art Gorillaz Phase 1.jpg 23 Stu Pot.jpg 2Dcigar.jpg 2D-gogogogorillaz.png|Wearing a Hello Kinky long sleeve shirt. 2D.PNG 2dhak2gm.jpg images-4.jpg|2-D on the G-Sides cover art. 2dbiopic.jpg 072c39ca-67db-4701-b8cc-b16256ebffef.png Cracker-pot.jpg|Hanging out with his former girlfriend, Paula Cracker. Noodle and Gorillaz Phase 1.jpg Gorillaz Phase 1 Art 1.jpg Gorillaz Phase 1 Art.jpg Gorillaz Phase 1 Art 3.jpg Gorillaz Phase 1 Art 2.jpg Damon & Jamie Phase 1.jpg|Holding Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn hostage. 2-D and Spin Magazine.jpg|On the cover of Spin magazine. The Phase 2 Gorillaz art (2).jpg Gorillaz Phase 1Cover.jpg Gorillaz 2002.png Full-size-gorillaz-wallpaper-19-WTG3059757.jpg 2-D's cigarrete.jpg Gorillaz 19-2000.png 2-D and Damon Rock the House Aftermath.png The Phase 1 Gorillaz wallpaper (4).jpg Phase 1 Band gathering.jpg Front Page Gorillaz.png Clint Eastwood Gorillaz.gif 78 Pot.jpg 2D Pot.jpg Gorillaz-Photos.jpg Car Drive.png Scythe Band.jpg Catch 22.jpg Tower of Gorillaz.jpg 2000s Gorillaz 2.png 2000s Gorillaz.jpg 90s era Murdoc and 2D.jpg Colorless Gorillaz.jpg 5-Spraycan.jpg Phase 2 Rock It 2-DRockit (2).gif 2-DRockit.gif|Blah Blah Blah...COLLAPSE Rgif1.gif Rgif.gif Feel Good Inc. Screenshot_94.png Screenshot_95.png Feel Good Inc OP with 2-D.gif Screenshot_97.png Screenshot_98.png Screenshot_99.png Screenshot_100.png Screenshot_101.png Feel Good Inc. 2-D (1).gif Screenshot_103.png Feel Good Inc. 2-D (2).gif Feel Good Inc. 2-D.gif Gorillaz-2D,_Feel_Good_Inc.JPG FGINC1.png FGINC2.png FGINC3.png DARE 2-DARE.gif Screenshot 2018-12-24 at 9.11.12 PM.png Dirty Harry Dirty Harry 2-D.gif dirty.jpg dance.jpg C09E71C8-F3A8-4467-9957-4C997D69B40D.jpeg 71054604-04DF-4D26-A085-1E13FC9BE41E.jpeg F760A1CB-052E-44C9-B572-5C118EA3A717.jpeg 8919B4BC-F0AA-4551-9E63-D5ABEB7F9F56.jpeg 5D28B85D-E7D6-4174-B6CF-B6B16D3DC715.jpeg D0BF3A8C-7ABA-41BD-8B95-04C44343CE91.jpeg 6F316B0C-C06F-4DBA-9662-43455BA11522.jpeg F6943EF0-AB12-4044-8298-D9BD764F97FD.jpeg Murdoc & 2-Dirty Harry.gif Gorillaz - MTV Cribs 2-D MTV Cribs.gif Official Art Gorillaz Phase 2.jpg|The Phase 2 Band Portrait Gorillaz Phase 2 (1).jpg 2D's Dare ident.png 2Demondays.jpg Shhh, I'm making art.jpg Gorillaz.png 12D3isthename.jpg 1411009781 l.jpg|Alternate art for Demon Days. 2Dalternitive.JPG de5e50b0-e947-4f82-969c-1badd7ff8f06.png 2-D Phase 2.jpg Damon & Jamie Phase 2.jpg The Phase 2 Gorillaz art.jpg The Phase 2 Gorillaz wallpaper.png The Phase 2 Gorillaz (2).jpeg Gorillaz-4de1197a61f4e.jpg Gorillaz Cover Phase 2.jpg The Phase 2 Gorillaz wallpaper.jpg Gorillaz-Noodle.png Gorillaz Cash for Questions.jpg Phase 2 Band gathering.png Squad goals.jpg Selfie Gang shot.jpg Maxim Magazine 2-D.jpg|2-D's interview in Maxim Magazine. Creating....jpg Maxim Magazine Gorillaz.jpg 4 apes by Gorillaz.jpg That surpose to be lucky you know.png Reject the Falseness.jpg Phase 2 Gorillaz Coloring.jpg Gorillaz WIRED.jpg Gorillaz Relaxtion.jpg 2D's Creating.jpg Gorillaz signing.jpg Phase 3 Stylo stylo1.png stylo2.png stylo3.png stylo4.png stylo5.png Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 10.08.59 PM.png On Melancholy Hill Gorillaz On Melancholy Hill1.jpg 7b0f12f526620cf3575e28222616774f.jpg 2-D, On Melancholy Hill .gif Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 7.34.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 7.32.41 PM.png Salute.gif Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 7.32.28 PM.png 2-D On Melancholy Hill 2.gif Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 7.31.02 PM.png Gorillaz On Melancholy Hill .gif|2-D arriving at Plastic Beach along with Cyborg Noodle and Murdoc Rhinestone Eyes rhinestoneeyes1.png Rhinestone Eyes 2-D 2.gif Rhinestone Eyes 2-D.gif Doncamatic 2-D, Doncamatic.gif|TALK TO ME, TALK TO ME, TALK TO ME!! DoYaThing doyathing1.png 2-D's morning face.gif NoodleDoyathing.gif|Checking up on a sleeping Noodle 2-Doyathing.gif doyathing4.png doyathing5.png 2-Do Ya Thing 2.gif 2-Do Ya Thing 6.gif Do Ya Thing' Comic.gif 2-Do Ya Thing 4.gif 2-Do Ya Thing Converse Smack.gif 2-Do Ya Thing =3.gif doyathing8.png 2-Do Ya Thing 3.gif 2-Do Ya Thing =3.gif 2-D's snack (1).gif Do Ya Thing Storyboard 2 (1).gif Do Ya Thing Storyboard 2 (2).gif|SMACK!! Official Art Gorillaz Phase 3 Portrait.jpg Plastic_beach_groupe.jpg 29234 1127565485221 1709721197 255612 5504212 n.jpg|2-D escaping Plastic Beach. 59089 1192053617384 1709721197 389012 3167402 n.jpg|2-D, Murdoc and Cyborg Noodle. 2D Phase 3.jpg 000AAA.jpg 2D, Murdoc and Cybog Noodle.jpg 2Dmychum.jpg beachparty.jpg 2D 10-28-16.jpg a2dd7394-3317-4182-9e6a-90f8ed1adbb6.jpg 63abbdd1-0532-478b-b6fa-4ca153ed040b.png e93bf9cc-65c5-472a-a46a-bfe850e4728c.jpg 83e7e3b9-4157-44bb-9257-43001531e3a6.jpg 15ee26af-687d-4e1f-9f5e-aa94eb6552b2.jpg|Leaving Plastic Beach with Noodle. Tumblr o9wtcgWBKt1u9e5leo1 1280.png Tumblr nj49rvWMHJ1u9e5leo2 r1 1280.jpg GorillazPlasticBeachCNoodle2D.jpg Group.jpg Gorillaz-HD-Desktop.jpg Plastic Beach cast.jpg HewllGorillazsketch (2).png Walk out.gif Gpb.png Phase 4 Saturnz Barz Saturnz Barz rainfall.gif A9797778-B8A4-4CB9-8405-99C157FD47B7.png 88A4F754-206B-4371-BCF2-A20B6F4492A1.png FCB15112-1505-40F4-9550-1027A26C8CE9.png EB76541B-AEBF-483B-A2A1-1F86D28C73DB.png 2-D in Saturnz Barz.gif|''“Just a peppermint' tea for me.”'' - 2-D DAC001DD-8378-4362-A131-6D180881E48B.png Gorillaz in Saturnz Barz.gif 1F68A066-FCCF-40DE-82C8-30C72DDFD3A0.jpeg Screen Shot 2018-08-22 at 3.58.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-08-22 at 3.57.44 PM.png Saturnz Barz Freezing.gif Saturnz Barz 2-D and Noodle.gif Strobelite strobelite1.png strobelite2.png strobelite3.png strobelite4.png 2-D & Noodle DanceALLnight.gif strobelite6.png strobelite8.png 107D41A6-3679-45C0-B751-EC6E303702EB.png Official Art GorillazPhase4.jpg|The Phase 4 Gorillaz Band Portrait. Gorillaz 4.characters.portrait.one.jpg 2-D reading a book.jpeg 2D phase 4.jpg stuart.png stuart.png.jpg 2d&noodle.jpeg IMG_20151205_201400.jpg 2d phase 4, 2-15-16.jpeg Noodle and 2-D, 3-23-16.jpeg 2-D phase 4, 3-23-16 #2.jpeg Aprilgorillaz.jpg 2Dmhm.jpg efc57bfb37974240a8f83b911c27f453.png Hewll2Dsketch.jpg 2-D phase 4 - 5/20/16.jpeg 2-D phase 4--6/2/16.jpeg Crack 076-Cover-LR.jpg|2-D and the rest of the band on the cover of Issue #76 of CRACK 2-D -- 08/01/2016.jpeg Feet.jpg 2d_wearing_pink_nail_polish_full.jpg 2d wearing nail polish.jpeg 2-D with glasses.jpg 2-D March 2017.jpg 43172D.jpg 46172D.jpg Q mag.jpg Momentz 2D.jpg Electronicbeats 2D.jpg b458559d-9a8d-47c3-a0a7-2ed45beefa86.jpg Gorillaz G Magazine.JPG SONOS.jpg JuxtapozMagazine198 1.jpg GORILLAZ IN PARAGUAY.PNG Gorillaz's Life Is Beautiful Festival 2017.PNG Gorillaz's Q magazine.PNG Gorillaz at the Brit Awards (2).PNG Gorillaz at the Brit Awards (1).PNG 2-D's Humanz Jacket.PNG 2-D and Russel in Boomtownfair.PNG 2-D & Noodle.PNG Be the change!!.jpg Group drawing.jpg Cruising.jpg 360 Gorillaz.gif Phase 4 Gorillaz Gathering.jpg Noodle and 2D in Beco do Batman.png Noodle with 2-D.jpg|2-D in the "Sounds Like Gorillaz". Stu's Gap smile.PNG Phase 5 Humility humility1.png humility2.png Humility by 2-D.gif Humility with 2-D and Jack Black.jpg humility3.png 2-D Humility 2.gif 2-D Humility.gif humility5.png 2-D and Jack Black's Slide.gif humility6.png humility7.png humility9.png humility10.png humility11.png Tranz Tranz Storyboard.jpg|Tranz Storyboard 2-DTranz.gif Hmmm's Tranz On Air.gif Tranz 2-D (1).jpg Tranz1.png Tranz2.png Tranz (7).gif Tranz3.png Tranz4.png Screen Shot 2018-09-13 at 5.45.45 PM.png|Uh, This... Screen Shot 2018-09-13 at 5.45.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-09-13 at 5.39.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-09-13 at 5.40.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-09-13 at 5.43.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-09-13 at 5.46.39 PM.png|Last Saturday Night. Tranz (8).gif B4F79C75-6884-4A1C-84AC-056A4550047E.jpeg Tranz.gif 8CFEEACA-8156-4294-A526-F675544EA61F.png 5EE4E8CF-A5BF-4506-911F-6E4DDF104E58.gif Tranz Storyboard 1.jpg Long weekend rot Stu.PNG Damn, that was Heavy by Tranz.gif Hollywood 2-D in Hollywood.gif|2-D as he appeared in Hollywood. 'Official Art' GorillazPhase5.jpg oa2.png P4UHJk6 d.jpg 871E237A-1525-4C63-9DF2-65F14BE75A4B.jpeg AD692E0C-68EB-44D5-A265-80741CE43DE5.jpeg As Intended.jpg|As Intended. F4D3D011-9FFF-4470-BFA5-C55D86BB1CEF.jpeg 2DPhase5.jpeg C9E10EE9-572D-4F0D-B970-C0244F5E0542.jpeg oa1.png oa3.png Pic12323155485666445435465.png|He's Back... House of Paradise.jpg|House of Paradise. The Lorre Story.jpg|The Lorre Story. The Now Now live in Mexico.jpg|The Now Now Tour in Mexico Art. Umbro.jpg|Umbro Humility Crew.jpg|2-D and Humility crew. G-Shock 2-D.png The birthday black eyed boy, 2D!!.jpg 2D's Smoke.jpg 2D's Deer and Lashes.jpg Lorre Story and 2-D.jpg COVER Culture.jpg 75082210_471554313445982_7967797934416655714_n.jpg Phase 6 Gorillaz Phase 6.jpg 2D bunie.jpg Vote by gorillaz.jpg|VOTE! Slowthai, Slaves, & Gorillaz.jpg Category:2-D